Children of The Corn
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Young Sabina thought things were as bad as they could get; She was having visions, she had to protect her little brother and sister from the 'Followers', and she had their sociopathic leader fascinated with her. But when two adults come to Gatlin, she finds her family's life is threatened further.
1. The Incident

Gatlin, Nebraska; The place all my horrors started. None of the adult's saw it coming, neither did us kid's that weren't followers of Isaac.

It started out as a good day, I went to church with my brother and father like every other day, even though I had a rather big headache. And then afterwards we went to Hanson's café like usual "I'm gonna call you're mom okay?" Dad said, I nodded and turned towards the counter.

"Okay Job, you want your usual?" Pop, the owner of the café asked.

"Yeah, strawberry shake" Job replied, Pop turned towards me.

"How about you?" I smiled a little.

"I'll just have water today, my head is hurting" I explained, he nodded in understanding.

"Well I hope you get better" he said, I thanked him and he started making Job's shake. I saw Job turn around and I noticed Malachai on one of the games. He smiled at us and I nodded back. We used to be good friends, until Isaac arrived and all the kids spent their time in the cornfield. He looked behind me and I saw Isaac in the window, he nodded at Malchai and about 3 more kid's came in. I suddenly felt really dizzy and my head pain was getting worse.

"Dad?" I whispered, walking over to him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked worriedly, noticing that I was holding my head.

"Can I go home? I don't feel so good" I said, taking deep breaths. I could feel my body burning up and I was sweating slightly.

"Of course just be careful okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and left the café. I looked to my right at Isaac and found him watching me, it did make me a little nervous but I was 10 and it didn't take much to freak me out then.

"No!" I heard someone scream from inside the café. I went to move but the pain in my head got so bad that I fell to the ground. I saw flashing images as I clenched my eyes shut. All I could see was blood and dead bodies. The pain soon disappeared and I looked up to see Malachai and other teenagers leave the café with knives in hand. They followed Isaac down the street and that's when I knew, Gatlin was no longer safe.

My name is Sabina, and this is how I was involved with Isaac, and he-who-walks-behind-the-rows.


	2. 3 Years Later

It had been 3 years since all the adult's were killed. I was now 13 and still having weird dreams. But it turned out my little sister, Sarah, was too. That's why she had a fever the day every adult was murdered.

We were in the barn with Joseph, one of my old friends, and he was gonna try running away. He hated it here as much as us "I'm scared" Job admitted.

"Me too" Sarah added.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I said I'd come back for you, I promise" Joseph sighed.

"Can't we go with you please?" Job begged.

"No, I'd never make it with you two, Sabina maybe but not you two" Joseph said, glancing at me. He'd already asked me to join him, but he knew how terrified I was of the cornfield, and I told him that I would never leave my younger brother and sister here alone.

"But we don't like it here" Sarah whined.

"I said you'll be alright, as long as nobody finds them pictures you girls been drawing" Joseph said warningly. Sarah looked away guiltily and I sighed. Whenever Sarah or I would have a vision, Job would always hand us a piece of paper and a crayon so that we could draw our vision. Without it we probably wouldn't remember our visions at all.

"They can't help it" Job said coming to our defence.

"That won't matter to Isaac and Malachai, they'll take it as a sign. Anyways you know crayons and drawings are forbidden. Just like that record player"

"But we like it. Isaac doesn't let us do anything" Job pouted. For some reason, Isaac had ordered the children to destroy all music players, TV's, and practically anything related to children's hobbies.

"Well you just better mind him until I get back, or else you know what happens" Joseph said. He glanced both ways out of the barn to see if anyone was around. Trying to run was seriously dangerous for him, if Malachai knew what he was about to do he would most likely kill him, and Malachai was always looking for a reason to dispose of people who didn't worship he-who-walks-behind-the-rows.

"You're not going through the corn are yah?" Job asked with wide eyes.

"Can't go no other way" Joseph replied. I was wringing my hands nervously by this point.

"But what about...?" Joseph cut Sarah off.

"I said I'll be alright. Unless you tell anybody I'm gone" Joseph said, shaking his head.

"We won't" Job sighed.

"Cross your hearts?" Joseph asked, we all crossed our hearts.

"Okay, you know what that means now. If you tell you're gonna burn on the lake of fire for all eternity. Make sure nobody's looking" Joseph said, Sarah and Job ran out and he turned to me "Don't' worry Sabina" he said, hugging me. I hugged back before checking on the kid's.

"Go"

"Nobody's looking!" They said loudly. Joseph grabbed his suitcase and ran into the corn. I stood on the edge of it with Sarah and Job.

"I hope he makes it" Job said, Sarah took my hand.

"Me too" I replied quietly.


	3. Isaac

I shot up from the bed panting and crying...Joseph was dead. I felt something in my hand and I looked to see I had drawn the whole thing, I could have been an artist when I grew up, I was rather good at it, I sighed and stared at one of my older drawings of a yellow car, I didn't know exactly what it meant but it either happened or was going to happen soon

"When I grow up, I'm going to have all the money in the world" Job said, I looked over the bed and found they were both playing monopoly while listening to a record and wearing adult clothes, I smiled a little and let myself forget about the vision for the time being "Me too" Sarah said "You can't" Job said "Why not?" she asked annoyed

"Because I'm gonna have it" Job said "I'll get it first" Sarah said, they started arguing and I giggled "You could both split it and have the same" I said sitting next to Sarah, they both looked at me and shook their heads "I got a great idea, how about we pretend this guy is Isaac and then we'll put him in jail" Job said using one of the monopoly pieces

"What if he gets a get-out-of-jail-free card?" Sarah asked, I giggled and Job threw away the card's "What card?" he asked, they both laughed until a knife impaled itself into the board game, we all stopped smiling and slowly looked up to Malachai...uh oh.

After witnessing it all Malachai took us straight to Isaac, we've always been let off for our non-belief because we weren't there the day he-who-walks-behind-the-rows made himself known, but I wasn't sure how long they would keep letting us off for it "I found these 3 in one of the old homes, they had a game and music. And this" Malachai said,

he pulled the car drawing I had done out of his belt before handing it to Isaac "They come already" he said, he looked at us and motioned me forward, I glanced at Sarah and Job before walking forwards and standing in front of Isaac,

I stared at his feet being to afraid to look him in the eyes "You have the gift of sight, this is a blessing my child" he said stroking my chin, I looked up at him "I've seen this car upon the road" Malachai said "Go to the old man, make sure he tells them nothing" Isaac said

"What about these 3?" Malachai asked, I knew he was talking about us and I glanced at my younger siblings nervously "The girl with the sight will wait here. Take the other two back where they were" Isaac said "But they had a game and music, that's forbidden"

Malachai exclaimed "Question me not Malachai, I act according to his will" Isaac snapped, Malachai reluctantly nodded and dragged Job and Sarah out, he shut the door so I was left with Isaac and my nervousness turned to worry

"You should not fear me" he said, his voice was so calming that it scared me "I can't help it" I whispered, I hadn't spoken to any one much since the adults were killed and the only people I had spoken freely to was Job and Sarah, so when speaking to anyone other than' them my voice would come out quiet or whispered

"What is you're name?" he asked curiously "Sabina" I replied, he nodded and motioned that I sit on the chair, I sat down and placed my hands in my lap while sitting up straight "How do these 'signs' work?" he asked circling me "I dream them. They are not always clear though" I said shakily

"Mhmm, and how long have you been having them?" he asked "For 3 years, they started when the adults were killed" I said trying to calm my shaking hands by gipping my apron "I remember you now. You were outside the café when I ordered Malachai and the others to dispose of the adults. I should have seen it then when you fell to the floor" he said from behind me, I nodded and felt him playing with my hair

"You are very beautiful Sabina. How old are you?" he asked, I tensed "13" I replied "You will be great use to us" he said, I nodded "You may leave now" he said, I stood up rather fast and felt my waist long hair slip from his hand "Sabina?" he asked, I turned around "We will be keeping an eye on you" he said, he raised my hand and kissed my knuckles, I nodded before running out of the building as fast as I could.


	4. The Blue Man

"No" I said shaking my head "Come on Sabina please, just to check what's going on" Job begged, I sighed and thought for a moment "Alright, but I'm coming to" I said nervously, he nodded and we left the house.

We went into the cornfield and crawled towards the meeting where Isaac was speaking "….And he told me all that has since happened, he said Joseph has taken his things and fled this happy place. Because the worship of me is no longer upon him, so take you his life and spill his blood…" he said, Job turned to me and Sarah "He did?" he asked with wide eyes "Yeah" Sarah replied, I nodded and turned back to the 'others'

"….But let not the flesh pollute the corn, cast him instead upon the road" Isaac said "And so it was done, Joseph the betrayer was cast out" Malachai added "And he-who-walks-behind-the-rows did say, I will send outlanders amongst you, a man and a woman, and these outlanders will be unbelievers and proffeiners of the holy…" Isacc said "I wish Isaac never came here" Job whispered "But he's always been here, just like he-who-walks-behind-the-rows"

Sarah said "…And the man will sorely test you, for he has great power. Even greater than that of the blue man" Isaac said pointing to the man who was killed 2 years ago on the 'corn cross' by he-who-walks-behind-the-rows

"The blue man, yes, the blue man" everyone chanted "And just as the blue man was offered upon to him, so shall be the unbelievers" Isaac said "Make sacrifice onto him, bring him the blood of the outlander!" Malachai shouted, they all started to chant the dreaded but well known 'praise god, praise the lord' "Let's get outta here" Job whispered, we shuffled back into the corn before running off.


	5. The Outlanders

I woke up from my nap to see I had drawn another picture, it was the same car only outside Hanson's café, that must have meant the outlanders were here and Iknew it was only a matter of time before someone noticed, I saw Sarah drawing too and it was a little similar to mine,

it was strange how both of us had the 'sight' as Isaac liked to call it but even though it was horrible to see all the deaths I didn't regret having it...it was the only thing keeping us alive right now "Where's Job?" I asked worriedly, she shrugged "He went for a walk" she replied carrying on with her drawing,

I nodded and sat next to her on the floor to find her drawing the cornfield again "Can you brush my hair while I draw?" she asked, I smiled and nodded before grabbing the brush and starting on her hair "I want hair just like yours" she said, I giggled and rolled my eyes at the same time,

my hair was bright blonde and fell down to my waist, it was straight and it helped that I brushed it all the time and washed it in the bath of our abadoned house, Sarah's hair was practically the same but she always said she wanted mine, she turned on the record player to fill the silence and I heard the door open,

I looked up and found it was a man and a woman...the outlanders, I carried on with Sarah's hair to keep my mind off how nervous I had just become, the outlanders looked pleased to see us but the feeling wasn't mutual "Don't be afraid, we didn't mean to scare you" the man said

"Hi" the woman said, I put down the brush and stared at her, she crouched down to mine and Sarah's height "What's your names?" she asked "Sarah" Sarah replied not at all scared "S..Sabina" I stuttered, these people didn't know how much trouble Sarah and I could get in for talking to them and not rushing to get Isaac or Malachai

"Oh their both beautiful names, this is Burt and I'm Vicky" the woman said "Are you alone?" Burt asked, we shook our heads "Do you live here?" Vicky asked, we shook our heads again "You just come here to play?" Burt asked, we both nodded "Are you're mommy and daddy around?" Vicky asked,

Sarah looked at her drawing "Their in the cornfield" I said quietly "What are they doing there?" Vicky asked "All the grown-ups are there" Sarah said looking at her "Are they working or having a meeting?" Burt asked "No, Isaac put them there" I said without looking at them "Who's Isaac?" Burt asked curiously, we both stayed quiet unsure if we should tell them or not

"Come on sweetheart tell us who Isaac is" Vicky said in a kind tone "Our leader" Sarah replied "Sarah" I gasped, she looked at me apologetically "Leader of what?" Burt asked, I decided to tell them knowing they would find out soon anyway

"Everything" I said quietly, Burt looked out the window "Look could you take us to Isaac?" Vicky asked "Uh uh" I said nervously "Why not?" she asked confused "He's scary" Sarah replied slightly nervous now "Look girl's it's very important that we speak to some grown-ups as soon as possible" Vicky said, Burt got fed up with our short answers and decided to go look at town hall,

I knew it was a bad idea as it was Amos's birthday today and everyone would be there, well apart from Malachai and Isaac "Are we safe?" Vicky asked Burt "Yeah, it's a little weird here but it's safe" Burt said before walking out, oh how wrong he was...how very wrong.


	6. Taken

"So looks like it's just you girls and me" Vicky said sitting down next to us "What were you girls doing here all by yourself? Just playing records?" she asked, we didn't answer "Come on you can tell me" she said reasuringly "Drawing" Sarah replied "Drawing? What's so secret about drawing?" Vicky asked "Not supposed to" I said shaking my head

"You're not supposed to draw?" she asked surprised, I shook my head "Who say's? Isaac?" she asked, I shook my head again "Malachai" Sarah replied "Well I'll tell you what, why don't you draw me a picture and we won't tell Isaac or Malachai or anybody, how's that sound?"

Vicky asked, Sarah smiled "Okay" she said, she eagerly started drawing and I sighed nervously "So how old are you?" Vicky asked turning to me, I picked up the brush and started on my own hair to keep me calm "13" I replied, she nodded "You're very beautiful for a 13 year old" she said, I smiled a little "Isaac said so too" I said "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, I shook my head

"We're not allowed" I said "Why?" she asked "We can only choose a partener when we turn 16. And it's not even the women's choice" I replied looking up at her, she looked really confused with that but turned to Sarah

"So how's it coming?" she asked "Fine" Sarah replied "What did you draw?" Vicky asked "You" Sarah said "You did? Can I see?" Vicky asked, Sarah handed her the drawing and I noticed Vicky' smiled fade away "What is this?" she asked a little disturbed, there was a loud banging noise downstairs and I knew exactly who it was, so did Sarah because she looked at the door in horror,

Vicky went to investigate and Sarah turned to me "It's Malchai isn't it?" she asked nervously, I nodded and looked back at the doorway, Vicky soon came running in and she slammed the door shut, there was banging against the door and I knew they were after Vicky,

I held Sarah close to me and she clenched her eyes shut "Help me!" Vicky shouted, I shook my head "I'm sorry" I said covering Sarah's ears, a knife came through the door and Vicky jumped back out of the way, she hid me and Sarah behind a cabinet and the 'others' came in laughing, Vicky threw something at them and it smashed but didn't stop them,

they advanced and dragged her out while laughing "Oh Sabina!" I heard Malachai call, I held Sarah at arm's length "You be a good girl while I'm gone okay? But if I don't come back I want you to tell Job I love you both so much. You leave this place as soon as you get the chance okay?" I said, she nodded with tears in her eyes and I kissed her forehead before going to the top of the stairs

"Isaac wants to see you too" Malachai said, I nodded and walked to the bottom of the stairs slowly "You need this" he said pulling a strange necklace out of his pocket, I turned around and lifted my hair so that he could put it on me "Help!" I heard Vicky's shouting come from outside "Come on Sabina" Malachai said, I nodded and followed them out of the house and into the cornfield.


	7. The Clearing

We finally arrived at the clearing and I saw a lot of children there...even teenagers, they had bruised Vicky up a bit because she kept struggling, that's why I came willingly so I didn't get beaten down, Malachai told me to stay where I was so I sat down on the spot while watching them tie Vicky to a 'corn cross'

"Does he speak to you Isaac?" Malachai asked "He speaks to me always, but today he is displeased, he is displeased with you Malachai" Isaac said turning around, I could hear a baby crying and I looked around, I saw the baby being held by a girl that could only be 15,

she looked stressed so I walked over to her "Need any help?" I asked, her head shot up and her face was wet, a clear sign that she had been crying "Please" she begged, I nodded and took the baby from her "Shh, it's okay" I whispered rocking the baby a little, the baby cried less and less until it fell asleep, I handed her back to the mother and she smiled gratefully

"Thank you" she said gratefully, I nodded and sat back in my original place "Go you and bring the husband, we must give them tonight when Amos leaves" Isaac said, Malachai glared at Isaac before storming off.

After a few minutes of sitting around I crawled over to Vicky when no one was looking "Help me please" she begged, I could tell she was terrified and I didn't blame her "I'm sorry I can't, I wouldn't get out of here alive" I whispered "Sabina" I heard Isaac say from behind me, I winced and turned my head "Yes?" I asked nervously, he motioned me to him and I did

"You are probably wondering why I had you brought here" he said leading me away from the 'others', I nodded "We want you to join us" he said turning to me, I stopped and faced him "Why?" I asked "I do not question him Sabina, he wants you to join us" Isaac said shrugging slightly "I don't know" I whispered

"It will only hurt a little, if you do then nothing will harm Sarah or Job ever again" he said, he really knew how to persuade people into things "Okay" I said quietly while nodding "It is not just him. I want you to join us" Isaac said, he stood behind me and it made me very nervous when people did that

"Why?" I asked again, he started playing with my hair "You have the 'signs', and you are the most beautiful girl in this town" he said, I knew that the males were only allowed to choose a girl when they were 16, but with Isaac being our leader I figured he didn't really have to follow that rule,

I could feel his cheek on mine and I tensed while taking a deep breath "I do not know why you fear me Sabina" he whispered in my ear "You killed my parents, and my best friend" I said "I do only what he tells me to, but I do want you Sabina" he said, I could feel my heartbeat going faster and faster out of fear "I do not want you to fear me Sabina" he said, he placed his hand on my chest "You're heart beat is racing"

he said, I nodded and gulped "Be mine Sabina" he said, I nodded willing to do anything to make sure Job and Sarah stayed safe "Say it" he said "Yes" I whispered, he pulled away and my heart beat slowed down instantly "That's all I ask for" he said before going off to the 'others', I fell to the floor and took deep breaths...What did I agree too?.


	8. Posessed

Malachai came back without Burt and he started to argue with Isaac "No you're the one who has lost favor with him, he is a god of blood and sacrifice not ceremony" Malachai exclaimed, everyone turned to watch them and I knew I could run back to Sarah and Job with them distracted, I shoved Micah away from me and ran into the cornfield despite how scared I was,

I ran quite far until I didn't know which way was which, I looked around while panting but couldn't see anything through the corn, it suddenly moved out of the way creating a small path for me "What?" I whispered to myself in confuson, I walked through the path out of curiosity until I reached a very small clearing,

I spun around in circles looking for anyone until I saw something moving in the ground, it started to speed towards me and I ran back only succeeding in tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor, a red light came out of the ground and hovered over my body, it suddenly covered me entirely and I screamed at the pain until I eventually black out.

Short While Later...

Sabina shot up from the ground and gasped loudly, she took deep breaths and started coughing, she slowly got to her feet and walked through the corn soon finding the clearing where the children were surrounding a fire, she walked into the clearing and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of them placing Isaac on a cross "Stop!" she shouted,

Sabina's voice came out demonic and everyone whipped their heads in her direction, they all stared and muttered worried words to each other "Sabina what's going on?" Malachai asked nervously, her head shot in his direction "You need the outlander, he will not stand for it if you do not"

she snapped "What of Isaac?" Malachai asked, she turned to a scared Isaac and smiled a little "It does not matter" she said shrugging, they nodded satisfied with her answer and carried on tying him "Get the outlander. Now!" She shouted,

the older children went to find the male outlander and they took the woman to use as bait "Please!" Isaac shouted, Sabina turned and faced him "Do not worry Isaac, it'll only hurt for a minute. Besides it is not you he wants" she replied reasuringlyl, he nodded but remained terrified.

Malachai came back without the outlander and Sabina felt anger take over her emotions "I told you to bring the outlander" she snapped angrily "He would not come out" Malachai said nervously, she sighed in annoyence "Maybe he will come looking for her, I know if he is with Sarah and Job then they will tell him where the woman is. And then he will come" she said,

Malachai nodded and more children filled the clearing, one boy had a symbol carved into his chest and Sabina smiled at the sight "I'm ready to celebrate my birthday" the child said "Malachai, he will not forgive you none of you will be forgiven, all of you shall feel his wrath!"

Isaac shouted, Sabina smirked knowing the children should have listened to Isaac instead of rebelling agains't him "We have a surprise for you Amos, Isaac's going to keep you company" Malachai told the child, he looked a bit confused "….the giver of his law's, this is the end!" Isaac shouted.


	9. The Death of Malachai

It was dark and the children were all sat together, the wind suddenly picked up and Sabina smiled "It's him, he's come for me" Amos said happily, she walked in front of him and nodded "You have served him well, now go into the corn and he will find you" she said, Amos nodded and wondered into the corn, soon enough Amos's screams were heard and a loud roaring, Sabina noticed Isaac crying and she wondered over to him "My darling Isaac, you should not fear him you have done well" she said stroking his leg

"I did as you commanded, I was good I swear it, I did everything you wanted!" Isaac shouted, Sabina saw a yellow glow underneath her feet and she smirked knowingly, she moved out of the way and let it wonder up the cross, it covered Isaac who screamed until the cross shot up from the ground and landed somewhere in the corn

"The outlander!" Someone shouted, Sabina turned to see the male outlander "Get him!" she shouted her voice once again demoninc, they all advanced on the man and she walked into the corn, she soon found Isaac but he was laying on the floor with a few cut's on his face,

she kneeled down next to him and stroked his cheek "Isaac. Wake up" she whispered, his eyes shot opene and he smiled at the sight of her "I told you it was not you he wanted" she said, he nodded and crushed his lips agains't hers, they stayed this way for a few seconds before she pulled away

"You know what you have to do Isaac" she said, he nodded and took her hand in his before leading her into the clearing, they found the children following the outlander and Malachai shouting at them to stop him "Malachai!" Isaac roared, he had the same voice as Sabina...the voice of a demon, everyone turned and gasped at the sight of Isaac alive

"He wants you too, Malachai" Isaac said , some of the children ran off and Malachai looked terrified "He wants you too" Sabina added smirking, Isaac walked forward until he was close enough to Malchai and he grabbed him by the throat squeezing until Malachai's neck eventually broke,

everyone ran off and Sabina turned to Isaac "I must leave Isaac" she said, he nodded knowingly and they both stood back to let he-who-walks-behind-the-rows take Malachai's now dead body"I will see you again" Isaac said facing Sabina, she nodded and he kissed her before pulling away, Sabina wondered out into the corn again and all that could be heard was her loud pain filled scream.


	10. Never Coming Back

I opened my eyes slowly to see it was sunrise, I couldn't remember anything from last night, all I remember was running out into the corn and getting attacked by a red light but the rest is a blur, I looked around to see the cornfield had burnt down, I smiled in relief and rolled over onto my back...it was over, I also noticed that I was on the side of the road but I had no memory of how I got here,

I felt something next to me and I looked to see a sleeping Isaac, he looked seriously roughed up and I heard a car engine, I jumped up and ran into the middle of the road "Stop!" I shouted, the car slowed to a stop and a woman got out of the car

"What are you doing out here?" she asked coming over to me "My friend was hurt, do you think you could call an ambulance?" I asked hopefully, she nodded and took out her phone, I stayed next to Isaac and made sure he was still breathing "They'll be here as soon as possible, do you want me to wait with you?" she asked stroking my head, I nodded.

After a few minutes the ambulance came, they asked me a few questions and I told them fake answers until they finally took off with Isaac in the back "So where are you from?" the woman asked curiously "I don't remember, I was knocked out" I lied, she nodded and we both got into her car

"So what's you're name?" she asked "Sarah Job" I replied, I would deffinatly miss my little brother and sister a lot "Well mine's Angela...Angela Casual" she said as we were driving, I nodded "You could stay with me, I have at least 3 spare room's in my house"

she offered, I thought about it and nodded "I would love that, thank you" I said smiling "So are you sure you don't have any parents or relatives?" she asked "No, I'm sure, I remember living on my own with David" I said, I was a pretty good liar apparently, I told the police Isaac's name was David so that any authorities couldn't find him

"Well okay, I live on my own so It would be good to have the company" she said, I nodded "Where do you live?" I asked "Hemmingford, it's not that long away" she said, I nodded and leant against my window...it was all over and I could finally be happy, I will miss my family so much, but now the past is behind me and I am never coming back to Gatlin ever again.

**Authors note:  
>hello people, if you like this story then feel free to review, but if not please don't put a bad comment, just stop reading or leave, thank you for reading xx BABYLIBBY96<strong>


End file.
